


Melted Ice Cream

by drunkenpandaren



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: Forgotten people, are never truly forgotten in one's hearts, swirled together like melted ice cream.





	Melted Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kharasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/gifts).



First, Destiny Islands was like a little contained prison for those who couldn’t stand living there. Who wanted to explore the world outside.

Then, slowly, surely, it became a home for those who were lost.

Selphie noticed this, at school when there were more people coming into the school that day. The way Kairi seemed to have a weird odd note in her step, since Sora had gone missing once again even after she and Riku had returned. The odd two girls who looked _exactly like her_ with the same blue eyes that characterized Sora’s own characteristic smile. Gosh, how hard was it for Kairi to tell her that she was on shenanigans again?

The new girl Namine needed clothes. She showed up in a literal slip that day at the school, and even the new girl Xion wore something brand new. This would not do.

So, Selphie marched over and took her, and Kairi by the hand and dragged them towards the shopping center.

One fashion explosion later, and Namine was dressed in a skirt, a jacket, and a nice little sundress that went across her top in a pale green to off-set her eyes with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Selphie said it was on her. No one argued when she also paid for ice cream.

Selphie didn’t ask when another girl, who had _never been there before in their lives_ named Olette suddenly showed up, followed by a lovely girl named Aqua who seemed so out of place. But Selphie just dragged them into the ice cream parlor and started showing them the myriad forms of ice cream. Aqua was very surprised that you didn’t have to hit the ice cream into places.

Selphie just laughed and said most places didn’t make you do that.

There was a sort of nervous silence, and Aqua sort of laughed, for the first time before the ice was broken.

Things dissolved after that, and soon, it felt like Selphie was one of the girls. The long forgotten link that had been dissolved into the group, kind of like melted ice cream into a puddle of different flavors.

=====

Wakka noticed the boys playing with his blitzball that day when he came up to the water’s edge. Training to be a blitzer in the islands was a major part of his day, and holding his breath was something that Sora had always kept in mind when he was doing his adventures.

Lea and Isa were kicking it around, like a football, and Roxas and Ventus were trying their best not to hit it with their funny looking sticks. Wakka came over and grabbed the ball, giving them a look before grinning and showing them how it was done.

Serves, passes, kicks, goals, he taught them all how to blitz. It was an afternoon well spent. The four kept playing together, five friends working together to achieve a common goal that seemed to be working out pretty well.

On a cooldown round, Wakka shared some tips on how to keep hydrated even in the sunny weather of the islands. He coaxed Isa to at least give up his jacket, since the sun would beat down on them relentlessly, and then use sunscreen to keep his skin from being scorched.

Lea would laugh at him. Isa threw his jacket at him.

Roxas smirked and Ventus grinned. The pair were immediately hit with sand clods.

It dissolved into a splash fight as the men roughhoused for a while, feeling like old friends once again. Wakka grinned as he joined in, showing them how a real blitzer tackles in the water. It was like he was meant to be part of this nonsense.

=====

Tidus was a master swordsman, or at least he thought himself as one.

His old man Jecht was a competent blademaster, and he had a couple of old friends who he talked about. Stupid old man. Even so, he was swinging around a practice sword when he noticed that he wasn’t alone, as Riku and Terra were sparring in his usual place.

He watched for a while, the slower Terra’s strikes forcing Riku back, but the more agile Riku’s blade still keeping him worked in time. King Mickey, that king from another world watched them spar with a knowing gaze.

Two others, Hayner and Pence, awaited their turn. Each person used some kind of blue bat. Tidus sidled up to Hayner and asked what it was, to which Hayner replied it was a Struggle Bat. A Struggle Championship was coming up and the boys were entering.

Tidus said it sounded like fun, and Hayner invited him to try.

Tidus’s first match was against Hayner, who he surprised with his quick, agile motions. The pair exchanged blows, making several passes until it came up with a fairly even draw. Tidus’s light on his feet motions reminded King Mickey of Jecht, to which Tidus replied was his old man.

This got the King startled, as Jecht was an old world traveling hero, before settling down. Tidus scoffed and said Jecht spent most of his days drunk off his feet.

Mickey looked saddened at that, and Tidus said it was because his mom died a few years ago, he completely lost it. To this, the King said he would see him, and see if an old friend would visit him.

The next battle took place against Pence. It was one-sided, and Tidus’s frustration was high, but he pushed forward against Pence’s steadfast style. Riku was a complete mismatch. Gone was the years of old battles where it could go either way, as Riku had him cornered from the beginning.

However, when Terra took his turn, he taught.

Each strike showed Tidus a new opening, a new way to attack, to defend. Tidus’s frustration reminded him of the old days of his father teaching him how to swing a sword. And slowly, surely, Tidus’s frustration ebbed until it was soothed.

Mickey was astounded by Terra’s patience and guidance. And he smiled.

Maybe Terra was a Master after all, someone just never named him one in all but spirit.

He just needed a new student, as Terra clasped Tidus on the shoulder with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Published 6/26/2019
> 
> I uh... suddenly got Selphie/Wakka/Tidus feelings? I dunno where? But I just had to write a short story?


End file.
